Ultimate Race/Map
Special map for the Ultimate Race Event. There are 5 stages with 3 attempts each. These stages do not require to complete. Two stages are quiz stages and the other three are styling battle stages. Attempts can be reset for 30 . Getting a or answering a question wrong will not deduct any attempts. Complete these stages to earn Victory Flags . Stages 1 - Shinning Racer *Style: Gorgeous, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool *Tags: Future The Miracle Rally in Rosset City starts again. Put on clothes with the sense of science, maybe you can be attracted to the most likely winner Joey.''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/172932681319/ultimate-race-light-beyond-finish-line-1 *'Kimi:' This is the Miraland Speed Challenge, held in the Apple Federation's Rosset City every year. *'Momo:' Wow, I’ve never seen a race this close up before! *'Nikki:' Thanks for inviting us, Kimi! *'Kimi:' It’s no big deal. Our group is one of the main sponsors every year; the contestants are making their last-minute preparations before they begin the most exciting part: the finals! *'Momo:' Racing is so full of speed and passion; I'm so excited! *'Nikki:' Momo, look. That girl with red hair has a pretty big lead. So impressive! *'Momo:' Amazing, she’s so far ahead of 2nd place! Her red hair blowing in the wind looks so cool. *'Nikki:' Is she one of the better racers, Kimi? *'Kimi:' That's Joy, the biggest underdog! She got into the finals with such amazing results in her debut match. She went from an unknown racer to the crowd’s choice for the title! *'Nikki:' That's impressive! I wonder if I can take a photo with her? *'Momo:' Sure you can, Nikki. After they finish their preparations, go and talk to her! *'Nikki:' But with so many people in the crowd, I don’t think she'll be able to notice us... *'Momo:' You still need me to hold your hand, huh? Just put on some '''cool, tech-themed clothes' and I'm sure you’ll catch her eye. 2 - Ultimate Race *Quiz Stage Nikki and Momo meet Mela when they came to the race. Mela has prepared many puzzles about the racing for Nikki. Is Nikki able to answer them?''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/172932681319/ultimate-race-light-beyond-finish-line-1 3 - Genius Pilot *Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool ''The genius navigator Ailinda was scared off by Joey who came to help. Put on light clothes and help Ailinda find Joey.''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/172932681319/ultimate-race-light-beyond-finish-line-1 *'Momo:' Now everyone will think we're hard-core racing fans! *'Mela:' Yeah, no one can tell you guys threw this together last minute. *'Momo:' You... *'Nikki:' Look, the team over there seems to be arguing. *(Everyone looks for the source of the commotion, and spot a girl with blue hair being pushed around by several people) *(Just as Nikki is about to help, a red-haired girl jumps between her and the team) *'Red-haired Girl:' Knock it off! We're here to race, not to fight! *'Momo:' Hey, that's Joy over there! Let's go check it out! *(Joy keeps the blue-haired girl close behind her back. The others seem intimidated by her) *'Momo:' She came to stop their fight… but it seems like she wants to fight, herself. What will she do… *(Reassessing the situation, the team quickly disperses. When Joy turns around, she sees no sign of the blue-haired girl) *'Joey:' Ailinda... *'Nikki:' Who is Ailinda? *'Momo:' Was that Ailinda? The Genius Navigator and racing prodigy. They say she is smarter than computers, and can calculate all possible routes more accurately and quickly! *'Mela:' Hmm… from the look of those racers, they aren’t too fond of her talents... *'Joey:' Who are you? *'Nikki:' We’re just here to see the race... We’re huge racing fans! My name is Nikki, and this is Momo. *'Joey:' Did you see where Ailinda went just now? *'Momo:' Maybe she got scared off by how aggressive you appeared. *'Joey:' To be honest... I really admire that girl! But she's not on my team, and I don't know how to approach her... I’d love to work with her, if just for one race… *'Nikki:' She looks a little upset right now. Let's go find Ailinda *'Momo:' Agreed! I think I saw her go to the right. By the way, Nikki, remember to change into some '''light clothing for searching for people'! 4 - Combination! Born! *Style: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool *Tags: Sun Care The genius navigator joins hands with the extreme speedy dark horse! Put on light and sun-protective clothes and cheer them on!''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/172932681319/ultimate-race-light-beyond-finish-line-1 *(Joy and Nikki go in the direction Momo pointed towards. Suddenly, music begins blaring from the nearby main stage) *'Momo:' That voice is so familiar... It sounds like... Kaja! *'Kaja:' Hey Nikki! Hey Momo! Nice to see you again! *'Nikki:' Kaja, what are you doing here? *'Kaja:' The organizers invited me to perform as the lead singer for the band. What about you? *Are you here to see the race too? *'Nikki:' Yeah... but that’s not important right now. Did you happen to see a blue-haired girl go by just now? *'Kaja:' Blue hair... Are you looking for Ailinda? She's headed for the river, I’ll take you there. *(They find Ailinda walking along the riverbank near the stadium. She seems to be trying to relax) *'Joey:' Ailinda, you... I... *'Ailinda:' ... What do you want? *'Nikki:' Wait, Ailinda! Joy just wants to tell you not to get upset, and that she's a big fan of yours! *'Joey:' Right, that's what I wanted to say! *'Ailinda:' I don't really care about them of their decision, but since I've been kicked off the team... I’m going to get disqualified from the competition... can’t play anymore. *'Joey:' What? Why?! *'Momo:' Does that mean we won't get to see the Genius Navigator at work? *'Nikki:' Wait, I have an idea! Ailinda, why don't you team up with Joy for a little while? *'Joey:' T... team? Ailinda and... me?! *'Ailinda:' (Ailinda’s face lights up) That way, I could still participate... *'Kaja:' Ailinda the Genius Navigator, who calculates and commands racers with extreme precision... and Joy, the underdog with unsurpassable speed... you two together, I'm sure you can win! *'Momo:' That's a brilliant idea, Nikki! I can see the light of victory, now! *'Joey:' (Seriously) Ailinda, what do you say? Can we work together? *'Ailinda:' Absolutely. Let's achieve victory, together! *'Joey:' Great! The race is about to start, let's go! *'Momo:' Nikki, let's go cheer for Joy and Ailinda, as well! *'Kaja:' We’d better change into some '''light and sun-protective clothing' if we're going to be outside. Let’s have a quick matching contest! 5 - Light at Finish Line *Quiz Stage ''Nikki and Momo was cheering on Joey and Ailinda, when they met Annabel who was gathering source materials. She is confused about the winning condition. Come to answer her questions!''https://nikki-lore.tumblr.com/post/172932681319/ultimate-race-light-beyond-finish-line-1 Quiz Reference Category:Events Category:Event Maps Category:Ultimate Race